Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki
Continued From: Training of Uchiha: Ryun Uchiha trains Ryuka Uchiha Ambush Just outside of the Akatsuki base, Kyashi was fighting a large number of Pein's rain-nin, while Pein observed from the sidelines. Despite the number of nin attacking, Kyashi was able to easily defeat them with a few of her own jutsu and her taijutsu abilities. After she killed the last one, Kyashi sat down on his body. "That's all of them." She said bluntly. Pein nodded. "You've done very good, Urami. Soon you'll be strong enough to kill Sachi. When that time comes, show no mercy." He said the last sentence seriously. Kyashi sidelong looked at him. "I intend not to." She calmly remarked. Pein started to walk off, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back at the Akatsuki base. Notify us if there's any trouble." He ordered. After that, he shunshined away, leaving Kyashi to think for a while. A small grin spread across her face. However, before she could get up and leave as well, she sensed three other presences approaching the area...and only one of them familiar to her. "....Ryuka?" Ryun Uchiha crouched in the brush near Ryuka and Otonami, "Ok Ryuka, whats the plan?" he whispered. "She looks alone..." Ryuka whispered. "But at that number of Rain-nin she defeated, she must be very powerful. Also, there could be other Akatsuki roaming about." He looked at Ryun. "Maybe you can use your Kagirinaigan to see any other presences in the vicinity?" Ryun nodded and activated the Kagirinaigan. His eyes narrowed, "Not to far from here is a cave and inside of that...is Pain and Zetsu..." Ryun said. "Shit..." Ryuka cursed. "Maybe we should--" WHISH! Before he could finish his sentence, he quickly ducked to avoid three kunai aimed for his head. "I know you're hiding in there." Kyashi said calmly, lowering her hand. "Save all of us some trouble and come out." Ryun darted out from behind the bushes, "OTONAMI! YOUR THE FASTEST! GO HOLD OF THE AKATSUKI!" Ryun landed, activating the Sharingan. Ryun pulled out Juubikatta and pointed it at Kyashi, "We're here...to take you back to Konoha." "Another Uchiha? Damn it!" Despite the mild frustration, Kyashi closed her eyes. Opening them again, she stared at Ryuka, who had his own Sharingan activated. "It's been a while." She stated, directing her attention to Ryun. "And you brought a Jinchüriki with you? It saves Akatsuki the trouble of finding him." She mocked Ryun, grinning. Ryun pointed the tip of his blade right in Kyashi's face, "Shut it. I've killed Akatsuki stronger than you." Ryun said as his eyes became red and slitted. "Or perhaps you wish to face...THE WRATH OF THE TEN TAILS!!!" Ryun yelled as a dark black chakra began to swirl around him. Kyashi jumped back, still grinning. "You may have a beast inside you....but I AM a beast!" Her nails began to grow long and sharp, and so did her canine teeth. Her own demon chakra exuded from her body in an untamed way. "Let's see how good you are!" She challenged, putting her arms out in front of her in an X-like crossing (similar to the position Naruto was in when he first unleashed the Kyuubi's power against Sasuke). Ryuka could only stare in disbelief, as he settled himself into a taijutsu stance. "This is not gonna be pretty...." A Fight of Beasts Ryun swung his blade, "Gatsuga Bakuha!!!" he yelled firing off a large black chakra wave which headed straight for Kyashi. "Shinra Tensei!" Kyashi thrust her hand towards the attack, forcing it away back towards Ryun. Then one of her hands glowed with chakra, preparing for his counter. Coming back from a mission Evan saw the battle, apearing by Ryuka "Hey can i join in?" "Depends." Ryuka replies casually, staring at the two. "What side are you on?" "Don't worry im on your side, and I know some of there attack plans" "All right....just be careful now....they're fighting on a whole new level." Ryuka stated, placing his hands together to back Ryun up. Ryun cut his own blast and noticed Kyashi's preparations. He rushed forward and gut punched her then leaped into the air and used an enormous Chakra Wave, smashing Kyashi into the ground. He then used a Chakra Grip and began to choke her, hoping to knock her out. Throughout his attacks, Kyashi protected herself using bursts of her chakra. As she felt the Chakra Grip close in on her neck, she heard Kyosuke say in a mocking voice, "He may be able to stop your body, but he won't be able to stop mine." Using his chakra, Kyosuke broke Kyashi free of the grip. Using the chakra she gathered in her hands, she thrust her hand forward. Several white wires made of chakra attacked Ryun at incredible speed, hitting him in the chest and knocking him away. "Was that your best?!" She shouted. "Because if it was, stop now!" Evan looks down "yes i brought it" he thought, holding a scroll to his waist Ryuka raised an eyebrow, but before he was about to ask what was the scroll for, he saw Kyashi impaling Ryun's chest. "Crap!" He shouted, making a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The fire balls blasted toward Kyashi, and she was forced recoil the wires and jump back to avoid the attack. Ryun was slumped over (similar to Naruto after he he pulls Sasuke's arm out of his shoulder) exluding huge amounts of chakra. He placed his hand over his face and pulled down, summoning his Bijuu Mask onto his face. The wound in his chest completely healed. He cackled then swung his blade, releasing a giant, Kokuho. Kyashi cursed. Using the speed given from her Primal Form, she manages to barely avoid the attack as is destroyed nearly half of the area they were near. "That's some power." She commented, running towards Ryun and punched him in the face. Ryun recoiled, but recovered, giving her a powerful headbutt which drew large amounts of blood. He then held his blade right to her face (because they are practically face-to-face), "Gatsuga....Bakuha." he whispered as a black wave of chakra consumed Kyashi. Before she knew it something grabed her shoulders. She looked back and sees Ryun's human puppet holding on to her. Kyashi glared, pulling herself painfully to her feet. "Get off me!" She hissed, using Shinra Tensei to knock away the puppet. Once again forming chakra in her hand, it turned into a concentrated ball of white. She thrust it forward into the puppet. "Rasengan!" The puppet falls apart and pulls together around Kyashi. "NEEDLE SPRAY" Evan shouts. needles came out of the mouth impaling Kyashi Hundreds of times Kyashi groaned, her wounds healing instantly, the needles falling out. "Talk about accupuncture..." She thought, inwardly wincing. Putting her hands to the sides of the "puppet's belly", she whispered, "Chidori Nagashi". The electricity blew the puppet away, freeing her. No sooner had she freed herself when Ryuka charged toward her, kicking her in the face and knocking her back. Executing hand signs, a dragon jet-stream of fire blew towards Kyashi and surrounded her in fire. "Fire Release: Inferno Tornado!" "hmph you can't destroy my puppet, it just pulls together again". Evan comes out from the side "Chidori" directly impaling Kyashi. "Damn." Kyashi hissed. "You're annoying!" She thrust a fist, connecting with Evan's stomach and sending him away. She quickly dispelled the fire around her. Ryun then landed directly on top of Kyashi. He electrically charged he with Raitama Lightning, "We have got you now." Ryun said sarcastically through his mask. Knocked unconcious Evan lays on a pile of broken trees Kyashi frowned. "You're only getting in my way. As I told Naruto, I'm not going back until I kill her." Bringing up her upper body, she comically slammed the back of her head into Ryun's crotch. Ryun doubled over in pain but he had to fight it, "If all...you care..about is..re..venge. Than your just as pathetic as Sasuke!" Ryun yelled charging her with his blade. Kyashi's eyes widened, before they narrowed in rage. She felt Kyosuke's chakra bubbling up inside her again, but ignored it, as she prepared herself for Ryun's attack. Ryun brought his blade down on her, releasing enormous amounts of energy sending Kyashi into a nearby tree. Kyashi smashed into the tree, knocking it backwards and falling it with a heavy SMASH! She weakly got up, feeling her eyes grew red and slitted, her nails and canine teeth growing a bit sharper. She rushed at Ryun, another demonic Rasengan forming in her hand, and thrust it at him. "Die!" She shouted. Kyashi's Rage Ryun charged a Raitama and struck, colliding with her Rasengan. The two attacks met fiercely, creating a fierce burst of energy. But soon, Kyashi found herself being overpowered, as Ryun's Raitama broke through her Rasengan, heading straight for her. "Oh, no...." She thought, silently horrified, as Ryun's attack plunged through her chest. The light created by the attacks meeting faded. Unfortunately, the burst of energy that was created knocked Ryuka unconscious. When it cleared, Kyashi was seen leaning on Ryun's shoulder, coughing up a bit of blood. "....I can't die....I have to kill her....!" She thought, her rage finally bubbling up to the surface as she faded into what seemed like an eternal blackness. Evan wakes up "I missed something i know it" Ryun pulled his hand out and dropped her and rushed to Ryuka's side, "Ryuka, Ryuka..are you ok?!" Ryuka groaned, slowly waking up. "Yeah...I think so..." Then he noticed Kyashi, and his eyes went wide with horror. "....Kyashi?" He asked silently. "Is she..." "I'm sorry Ryuka...I am..It was either I defend myself of I would die. I didn't have a choice." Ryun said solemnly. "Damn it...." Ryuka looked down solemnly, sighing. "I should've seen this coming..." Just a few feet away, inside Kyashi's mind, however, there was a different story. In the darkness, Kyosuke stood over Kyashi's fallen body. "Heh. You're so lucky you have me." He commented, chuckling. "Oh, and by the way, you're very welcome. Heh heh heh...: On the outside world, the chakra that was hidden inside Kyashi's body began to leak out of it at a dense rate. Her body steadily began to rise on its own two feet. "I guess we should catch up with Otonami..." Ryuka said solemnly. "See how he's doin--Wait a second...." Ryuka looked over at Kyashi's body again, and he was shocked, to say the least. "Ryun....look...." He pointed a finger at Kyashi. "Oh that's not good" Evan gaught up and walked to Ryuka. Meeting Tobi Meanwhile, Otonami had encountered Zetsu on the way inside the cave. However, he wasn't much of a challenge, and Otonami was able to beat him easily. However, sooner after, Madara had found him, intending on killing him. Shit! Whatever attack that I do to him, it won't hit him! Otonami thought as he versed Madara. "Come on, is that all you have, Otonami the Blue Sonic?" Madara said. Otonami then fils wind chakra to his Sonic Blades and slashes through him. Madara still didn't seem to take damage but falls after getting hit. A tornado then suddenly sets in and Madara is engulfed by it. No, that's way too easy. Behind him, Madara takes a sword and slices it through Otonami, but he dodges it with Sonic Evasion. "Come on, at least some wind chakra hits you." Otonami said to Madara as he knelt a bit. "You're that tough?" Madara said. "But, you don't have enough skill." He said as he was right behind Otonami. "So, how's a quick assasination for you?" Madara asked. Without a warning, he slits Otonaim's throat. Otonami then suddenly turns to sound waves and erupts on Madara's ears, but he took into no effect of it. "Come on, if that's your best, a clone isn't going to do anything to me!" Madara shouted out. With that, he does a move and shoots out a fireball and does massive damage to everywhere else "COME OUT! OTONAMI SOKUDO!" He shouted. Otonami sighs and watches as Madara does massive damage. I might as well go out. I can't seem to defeat this guy. With that, Otonami goes back to Ryun and Ryuka. "Oh no you don't." Madara said and he shoots out a large fireball at Otonami and he takes a direct hit. Suddenly, a light reflects off and Otonami was protected by the fire chakra surrounded from the Red Star Crystal and runs off with immense speed. You got away this time, but you won't next time. Madara thought and he disappears from the battlefield. The Wolf Within The wound in Kyashi's stomach once again started healing itself, and she turned to glare at the three. With an inhuman growl, she got down on all fours, Kyosuke's shroud surrounding her completely. Evan dusts of his shoulder, "Ryun are you ok, I'm ready to help". Evan charges at Kyashi. Kyashi folds both of her arms in front of her face, crouching down. When Evan was close enough, she thrust them out, sending a shockwave and knocking Evan back. "Why do you insist on getting in my way?!" She snarled. "I really don't know" he activates his sharingan Kyashi, with attention now focused on Evan, got back down on all fours and ran at him with incredible speed. At full impact Evan flys into the air Kyashi extended both chakra arms at the ascending Evan, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him back down. "If you're not worth worth Sachi's time, then you're certainly not worth mine." She taunted. "Am I'' worth it?" Ryuka yelled, running at her and punching her in the face, making her recoil. He then followed up with a kick, forcing her to flip away. "Your opponent is me now!" Activating his Kagirinaigan, he rushed at her. Kyashi raised her arms, blocking two punches, and kicked at Ryuka as he twisted around her. He dodged her quick and fast clawed swipes as he returned with his own punches and kicks. ''"The Sharingan wouldn't have been able to pick up the chakra's movements....but I can see them clearly!" He thought. He raised his own arms in front of him to block a heavy punch from Kyashi, although it still sent him a few feet away. He made a few hand signs, spewing a jet-stream fire from his mouth. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" It connected head-on, engulfing Kyashi in fire. Knowing that she survived, Ryuka used quick speed to rush her. Kyashi, blinded by fire, couldn't react as she was suddenly sailing up in the air. At zero point, she was turned upside down, and grabbed around the waist by two arms and legs. "Peregrine Falcon Drop". He whispered, as they descended. Kyashi's vision immediately went red as they came down with a loud SMASH! "Ryuka this is my fight back of for now", drawing his sword Evan charged at Her "Hey, whats going on here?" said Seireitou Hyuga as he jumped in. "What are you doing here?" asked Kyashi. "Im looking for Madara, i sensed his chakra and came here, where is he?" asked seireitou Ryuka twitched. "You interrupted a really intense fight just to ask where someone is?! You, sir, are a moron!" He said as both he and Kyashi stared at him with comically drawn veins in the sides of their heads. "Shut up, im here for Madara, where is he!?" yelled seireitou as his chakra blew away the area, knocking everyone slightly back. Kyashi twitched, her chakra shield shielding her a bit. "We don't know." She replied bluntly. "Well....they don't know, but I do." She shrugged. instantly, her shield shatted and seireitou held her by her neck, "Where is he, tell me.... or ill kill you, or Pein at least" said seireitou seriously. "Seireitou you can kill her right now if you want" Evan says with a comicly evil grin "H-hell no...this was getting g-good...." Kyashi gasped out, staring into the stranger's angry eyes. "Last t-time I heard, h-he was i-in a c-c-cave not far from here!" Seireitou droped her, "Finally, its time to kill Pein once and for all" seireitou said dashing away with speeds over 300 times then Otonami's. Kyashi glared at Seireitou's disappearing back. "...Ass." She grumbled, turning just in time to see Ryuka tackle her. She found herself straddled by him as he grasped the collar of her shirt. "Ah!" "So, you still haven't come to your senses yet, eh?!" Ryuka stated, glaring down at Kyashi, who was glaring back, the physical features of the Primal Form still visible. "As i said before stay out of this!! this is my fight now" Evan charging at her once more. Seireitou vs Madara and Pein Seireitou dashed to see Madara Uchiha and Pein with all 6 bodies speaking to eachother as Seireitou walked out. "Heh.... So, you've come i see" said Pein as Madara smiled and the 2 and 6 bodies engaged in battle... Pein used Shinra Tensei as Seireitou used another Shinra Tensei to block it and dashed to Pein's Hell body and destroyed it with Rasengan. Pein and Madara gasped at this power. Madara used his Amaterasu and combined it with Pein's Shinra Tensei to cover the area but Seireitou used KatonGetsuga and destroy the whole attack along with pein's animal body. The human realm jumped out from behind hitting Seireitou but seireitou fliped through the air and jumped right behind the human body and kicked it at the Asura Path and used Dragon Strike to destroy both bodies and the entire area was destroyed as the people far away could feel the earth shake. "Why are you here?" asked Madara. "Im here.... to end akatsuki" siad seireitou destroying Pein's last body, the Fat one. Pein's god form began to feel frightened, "Where's your big bad pain now, buddy?" asked seireitou mockingly as he used KatonGetsuga. Pein blocked it, however, seireitou was right behind him and struck him down with Raikiri, infused with red chakra. The God Pein fell as Madara was alone. "Now that thats settled, come on out, Nagato!" said seireitou as a man in an akaatsuki cloak with blueish hair came out with Konan. The Man behind the Rokudou: Nagato "So, you finally show yourself, Nagato" said Seireitou as he used Earthbending to trap Konan in prison and separated her from Nagato. "Your move, Nagato" said seireitou. Nagato jumped up and used Shinra Tensei but then jumped at Seireitou with Water Release: Water Fang Bullet. Seireitou countered with a Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, burning the two out In the smoke, seireitou struck Nagato through the heart with KyuubiTaishou and made Nagato fall to the floor. Seireitou dashed to Madara and used Bakudou #99: Bankin to seal Nagato and Madara in deep, chakra fabric in which they could not escape with a clone technique or subsituation. Seireitou knocked Konan out by crushing her with her own prison and left the battle field, dragging Madara and Nagato by their feet..... Back to Ryuka and Kyashi and Evan Ryuka and Kyashi glanced at each other, before Kyashi raised one free hand and emitted a burst of chakra from it, sending Evan flying. "You know," Ryuka stated, looking down at the still-pinned Kyashi. "She's my friend, too." Kyashi's eyes widened, staring at Ryuka. "He still considers me his friend...? After what I've done....?" Evan charges at her seemingly faster than before but still getting knocked down "I won't give up!!!" Kyashi's eyes downed slightly as she stared at Ryuka. "Let me fight him first." She whispered in his ear. "He seems eager to." Ryuka, surprised at her sudden change of mood, nodded as he got off her. She got up and stood to face Evan, waving a hand at him. "Come on!" Ryuka jumped away safely. A small green aura surronds Evan (like naruto's while facing neji), "Your not the only one with a special power inside of them" "Special power or not, you're gonna lose!" Kyashi extended her palm towards Evan. "Shinra Tensei!" She shouted. Apearing under her, he slams his fist right into her face launching her up into the air. jumping up he then slams her down to the ground. nice try POOF! It was a shadow clone. The real Kyashi appeared behind Evan, thrusting a punch into his gut, then following up with three more punches, floating him in the air. She then did an upward axe-kick, sending him away. "huh did you attack" Evan apears with his arm around her neck, almost killing her. Seireitou appeared back to the battlefield, both Madara and Nagato knocked out and in a chakra fabric prison. Seireitou put them against the tree. "Kyashi, your leaders are gone, there is no more reaosn to stay in Akatsuki" seireitou said. Kyashi's eyes widened. "Wha....how did you defeat them both?!" She exclaimed, Evan's arm still around her neck. "Because, they walked the path of evil..... and people like that, cannot defeat me" said seireitou seriously. Evan lowered his grip but didn't let go Kyashi's gaze softened in understand, before it turned back into a hard glare. "Even though there's no reason to remain in Akatsuki, as you say, what makes you think I'll just come back to Konoha?!" She snapped, about to break free, but suddenly found her head tilted upwards, staring into Sharingan eyes. "Kyashi...." Ryuka started. "Your sister may have killed your family...but I know your parents wouldn't have wanted this..." He motioned towards her tattered Akatsuki robes. "Plus, even if you kill your sister, what would you have left?" He asked simply. Kyashi's eyes began to tear up, and her mouth trembled, before she broke free from Evan's grasp and hugged Ryuka tightly, making him recoil a bit. "...I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could manage. Ryuka smiled, putting a hand on her back. "I'm just glad we got through to you." He replied, looking down on her. Seireitou smiled, but then told Evan to come to him at once. Evan follows "Evan, go alert the Anbu Black Ops in Konoha that ive captured Madar Uchiha and Nagato of Akatsuki, tell them to come here to bring them to Inperushima" said seireitou. Kyashi still had Ryuka embraced tightly. "Ryuka...." She said silently. "If I help you avenge your clan, somehow....will you help me avenge mine?" Ryuka nodded. "Of course. Friends need to stick together, right?" He looked down at Kyashi's robes. "....I suppose the ANBU are going to apprehend you as well...." "I'll make sure that that doesn't happen" Evan says as he vanishes to alert the ANBU about Nagato, and Marada. Her robes instantly vanished, "Why, she didnt do anything wrong" said seireitou honestly. Kyashi's eyes widened, before she smiled at Seireitou. "Thank you..." She let go of Ryuka, despite his discreet protest, and put a finger up to her chin. "Uh....what's your name again?" "You may called me Seireitou, Kyashi" said seireitou smiling. "Ah." She nodded. "Thank you, Seireitou." But before she could say anymore, a gasp from Ryuka made her turn back to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Evan reapears "I've alearted the ANBU, and I made sure you won't be punished for this" "CRAP!" He snapped. "I forgot about Otonami! He's busy fighting Zetsu!"" "Zetsu, the plant? Otonami cant beat him? That loser" said seireitou ".....Oh, right. I forgot. The super-sonic quickster." Ryuka scratched his head. "Well, just the same, we should meet up with him just to brief him on what happened here." "Oh, and...Evan?" Kyashi called out, getting his attention. "Thank you." She said sincerely and slightly bowed to him, a small smile on her face. He smiles "it was nothing" Ryuka folded his arms across his chest, grumbling under his breath, "Oh, don't thank me, I'm just here for the so--" He was cut off as Kyashi kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. When she pulled back, he stared at her in surprise. "....Uh?" "What?" She replied. "You didn't think I'd leave you out, did you?" Ryuka suddenly found an interest in looking at a nearby tree. "....Oh. You're welcome." He muttered. Arresting Madara and Pein Suddenly, the ANBUs of Konoha appeared. "Good, you've arrived, the prisioners are right there" said seireiotu pointing to unconsious Madar and Pein "Exellent job, Lord Seireitou sir, and what of her?" asked the captain pointing to Kyashi "She helped along with the rest of them in the capture of madara and pein, if anything, they should be rewarded" said seireitou as the anbus took madara and pein away. Kyashi grinned, scratching the back of her head. "This guy's good at covering for someone..." She noted, placing a hand to her neck unconsciously. "Although he chokes pretty hard....Uggh...." "I'll help escort Marada, and Pein to the prison. Evan pats Marada on the head. Ryuka sweatdropped. "....Uh?" "what?" Evan asked "You're patting an S-Class criminal on the head." Ryuka muttered. "oh him, he can't hur- OW HE BIT ME!!!" "You were saying?" Ryuka asked, smirking. Kyashi sighed. "And here, I thought you would be much smarter..." ......... "ha you fell for it, he's unconcious" Evan laughs "....I hope he wakes up and actually does bite you." Kyashi grumbled. "Maybe then we'll all have a good laugh." "Big talk, after I beat you" Evan Apears above Kyashi "And it wasn't even that hard" Kyashi stared up at Evan. "I knocked you unconscious," She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Smashed your puppet....twice....And you're saying it wasn't hard?" She rolled her eyes. "But who, had who in a choke hold, and I would of killed you if Seireitou didn't show up. "I was tired!" Kyashi retorted. "I had to fight all three of you at once! I bet you never tried doin' that!" "Uh....guys...." Ryuka started. "Well I challange you to a rematch" Evan yells completely ignoring Ryuka "What? You wanna get tossed around again?" Kyashi asked, smirking. "Guuuuys...." Ryuka muttered. "No i just want to whip that grin of your face" Evan yells even louder Kyashi merely made a downward cutting motion with her hand. "Just try it, puppet boy." She remarked. "Ah, forget it." Ryuka grumbled, sitting down. "Right here right now" "I'm waiting!" Kyashi replied, putting her hands on her hips, enjoying the angry expression on Evan's face. "Wow...Anko was right...ticking people off is fun!" She thought. Rematch "I'll make the first move" Evan apears next to her and spin kicks her into some trees. Kyashi quickly recovered, landing on the balls of her feet on a tree trunk. She then jumped back towards Evan, knocking him away with a punch. "This fight won't be long..." She thought. "We've both used up most of our chakra...One of us might pass out..." "I can see with my sharingan your almoust out of chakra" Evan flips on his hand throughing kunai at her. "Well remember that green aura" Kyashi sidestepped, dodging the kunai. "What about it?" She remarked. "not only did it help me win, but it was also giving me chakra." Evan Pulls his puppet along grabbing Kyashi. "So I'm at 100% chakra, so you might as well give up" Kyashi twitched. "Not even if you hit me with Chidori!" She replied. The puppet holds on to her "Want to bet" Evan starts to charge at her with chidori in his hand. Kyashi stares at Evan, shocked. "He's actually trying to kill me!" She thought, trying to pull out of ther puppet's grasp. But it was far too strong, and Kyashi could only stare helplessly. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Apparently he doesn't know about Kyosuke... He thought, watching. As Kyashi braced for impact, Kyashi looks up to see Evan's Chidori Above her shoulder. "I win" Kyashi watched the Chidori, inches from her shoulder, dissipate slowly. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Apparently so." She replied coolly. Ryuka stared at Kyashi incredulously. "I could've sworn she went a bit masochistic there..." He thought to himself, getting up from his spot on the ground. "So, now that you guys are done playing around," He stated. "You wanna go find Otonami?" Seireitou looked at them with comicly drawn eyes. "These guys never stop, do they" thought seireitou. "Ill go find Otonami, ill probably kill zetsu in one-shot, unless Otonami...." said seireiotu then looked at Kyashi and Ryuka. "Ryuka, you trained with Ryun Uchiha, correct?" he asked "Uhm, yes....?" Ryuka replied. "Why?" Seireitou smiled as his eyes revealed a Sharingan. "Then, i want all 3 of you to fight me" said seireitou as a silence fell the land Otonami's Trouble Ok, that guy has gotten me mad. Otonami thought as Zetsu trapped Otonami in a huge venus flytrap. Ok, this isn't fair. I pretty much used everyone of my best moves against this idiot. Including Pentagon Trap: Lightning Blade. I'm only doing minor damage to him. Oh well, I never thought of using this. Otonami then forms his hand to a Dragon Seal. "Hahahahahahaha! Nothing will stop me!" Zetsu shouted out. "Oh, shut upt. We may never know." The Black part said. Just as Otonami did the dragon hand seal, 5 star crystals came out of nowhere in a gleam and circled around Otonami and was getting closer to him. "Eh? What's that?" The white part Zetsu said. "Stop him!" The Black part shouted out. The humongous venus flytrap then starts to eat Otonami and covers him up. Otonami then suddenly blasts out with a glow of silver all over his body. "Ultmiate Sonic mode!" He shouted out. The Venus Flytrap still lived, but without warning, Otonami slashes through the Venus Fly trap in a millisecond. "Star Crystals: Sonic Blade!" Otonami shouted out. The Flytrap immediately withered away and it turned to burned dust. "Okay, you did that. Now how about this!?" Zetsu then summons up a 50 ft Venus Flytrap and this time, it had eyes. The flytrap did its first move and it tried to get Otonami. He immediately sidestepped, but out of nowhere a second claw started to get Otonami. Otonami immediately flies up and the claw misses. The flytrap then suddenly makes a gurgling sound and it shoots out globs of green acid. Otonami quickly dodges it as one almost hit him. "Is this the best you can do?" Zetsu said behind Otonami. Suddenly, Otonami was trapped by Zetsu's plants and the Venus charged at him with a sharp needle aiming toward him. Otonami then suddenly lightens with immense chakra immediately blasting Zetsu out. Otonami then stops the needle with his two hands and spins the huge flytrap and throws him. The Fly trap hits the wall really hard, but it still lived. "All right! Time for a new move!" Otonami shouted as the Venus Flytrap then shoots out more globs of acid and at the same time, whipped out its vines at Otonami. He firsts dodges the acids and then catches the vines, and used it as a shield against the globsl. It was a success, the acid hit the vines and the venus flytrap howls in agony. Otonami then charges at the Venus Flytrap while flying, but suddenly gets stopped by a shield. What? What's going on? Otonami looks around at the cricle of the huge, green sheild. Zetsu, who was bleeding, said" You'll never break the shield, it's impossible to! Even Seiretou Hyuga cannot do so" Zetsu shouted out and laughed. Otonami continued to observe and the Boss Flytrap started to aim attacks at him and shot out green moss at him. Otonami quickly avoids and scouts around the shield and sees that they're some of the Venus's vines that are attached to the shield. That's it! Those vines are the source. Otonami then sees that the vines were gathering energy and the moss still was targeting at Otonami. If I knock them out, then the shield will power down. But, there are many of them. Otonami looks around and sees 10 vines gathering energy for the shield. All right, here goes! Otonami thought. Otonami flies to the vine and hits him, the vines then shouts out in agony. What? Are they alive? Otonami thought as he continued to make chain reactions of chraging at the vines. The vines shouts out more in agony and finally goes inside the shields and lays crumple inside. All right! 9 more to go! Otonami thought. At the same time, long sticks of branches of thorns come out of the shield and stays there. Crap! Hitting one hit from those and I'll take immense damage! Otonami thought as he charged at the second vine. The Venus then starts shooting out more moss than before and starts trying to hit Otonami as he quickly dodges them and starts to hit more combos to the vines. After 30 minutes, all the vines were hitand the shield went down. Yes! Otonami suddenly feels a sharp of pain through his leg. I got hit...from the thorns. Otonami looks up and sees some trouble. Oh no... The Venus was doing its final move and it was charging up a type of laser. "Hehehehehe, you can't escape from that, it's impossible to dodge it." Zetsu then shouts out evilly. Otonami looks around and sees the four arms that were charging it up. Otonami suddenly releases energy and chakra from the Star Manuever and in one second, he cuts through and damages all the four arms. In agony, the Venus shouted out. But, the laser was fully charged and it shotted out from the Venus's mouth. Otonami draws out his Sonic Blade and guarded himself, trying to absorb the blast. I can do it...this laser is so powerful! Otonami thought. He suddenly gets a flashback of Ryuka and Indo. Guys... Otonami thought. He also thinks of his cruel father and his sacrificed mom. Why? Otonami thought. ...I can't LOSE! He thought. Otonami then releases a huge impact of energy that surrounded the whole Akatsuki Base. Before they left, Seiretou, Ryuka, Kyashi, Ryun, and Evan sees the scene ahead of them. The whole Akatsuki Base was surrounded by dilver energy in a ball of circle. Such power! Seireitou thought as he braced himself. Otonami! Ryuka thought and he ran to the building. "It's too dangerous!" Seireitou yelled out. Is he crazy? That power is pretty much like my immense chakra! Seireitou thought. Otonami suddenly takes in the laser and it disappears. Otonami was immendsly covered in silver and looked at the Venus. Otonami then goes up to the Venus, and with immense speed of light, he punches multiple tiemes at the Venus and did a final punch to go through the wall behind it. After smashing it, the Venus still was living. Time for the finale! Otonami thought and with that, he releases even omre chakra and the whole Akatsuki Base went white. "STAR MANEUVER!" Otonami shouted out. He cuts the Venus in a huge size, that he was oblierated and that blood was onlly left. White light started to erupt everywhere. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Zetsu shouted out. With a big bang, the whole Akatsuki blew up with a huge atomic-like explosion (that's two times bigger). Is this it? Otonami thought. The power immediately was released and the star crystal went falling to the ground. Otonami returned to his normal state and fell like the star crystal into the fire. That Venus, it's as powerful as Seireitou. I'm overkilling myself. Otonami thought and he closed his eyes and free-falled. Seireitou flew in and saved Otonami. "I heard you, you really think so stupid plant is as stong as me?" "Well, he did had a shield that would kill you if you broke it with your bare strength." Otonami said but he immediately faints.